BforBerry
I am Sarah Nicole, I am 13, and I am a Gleek. Deal wit' it. General Shiz: Sarah Nicole ______ was born in a random hospital were her mother decided to give birth. She was raised by two parents, and later had two obnoxious sisters, both with the first letter of their names being J. When she was of an age, she attended school, in which she started her path in becoming an evil bitch. She also met her best friend, the Scissor. She currently lives in California in an unknown location, but was raised in Washington. Random Trivia: *My favorite color is orange *Is 3rd Gen. Bipolar. But it doesn't effect me very much. *I love cats. *Considers herself a rich, spoiled brat. On the Inside. *Jewish. And Proud. *I LOVE CANADIA. It's my official OTP *I watch children's shows; such as Elmo *My other favorite shows: Victorious (except Victoria Justice, she is freakishly annoying), The Bachelor, Teen Mom, Secret Life of the American Teenager, PLL, Switched At Birth *My fave characters are Rachel/...Quinn(Lucy). *I hate Lady Gaga (Born This Way sucks :[) No offense, little monsters. *Ships: Faberry, Quick, Finchel, Bartie, Klaine, Brittana, Quinntana, Feirce, and Pieberry *I am really random. I will randomly say random things. *I have very long nails. *I am very determined. I will not stop until I get what I want. *I am currently learning ASL, which is American Sign Language. I love Sign Language <3. *Me and Immagleek18 are psychics *Weapon of choice is the fork. *Wizard Of Oz and Soul Surfer are my favorite movies. *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty is my fav song of ALL FREAKING TIME. *Finchel, Quick, and Faberry are my OTP'S Things I Hate You see, I hate many things. Here is a list: *When people stick the knife they use for jelly in the peanut butter jar. *When girls talk in the bathroom *The word "staycation" *The word "tissue" *The word "moist" *Mustard *Gaga *Allergies *The Sun *Long days, because the sun stays up longer *Shrimp pasta with the tails still on the shrimp. *People who dress their dogs in Halloween costumes. *People who scream too much. *Knife's. Too overdrawn. *Horses. No Offense, but there are way to many in my life. Favorite Songs I love music, even though I tell people I hate it. These are the songs I like: *Rolling In The Deep by Adele *Landslide by Fleetwood Mac/Dixie Chicks *What The Hell by Avril Lavigne *Breakeven by The Script *She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 *Need You Now by Lady Antebellum *Misery Business/Ignorance/Fences by Paramore Tumblr My Tumblr is faberryquinchel. For FYI's sake. Category:People who are like Brittany S. Pierce Category:People Who Act Like Rachel BERRY Category:Users who ship Finchel Category:Users who ship Quick Category:Users who ship Brittana Category:Users who ship Bartie Category:Users who ship Klaine Category:Users Category:People who love Kurt Hummel Category:Rachel B. Berry Category:Random Category:Cory Monteith Category:Images of Cory Monteith Category:Girls Category:Goth Users Category:Goth, shy people Category:Gleek Category:R Category:No Fabson fan Category:Nerds Category:Singer Category:Bitch Category:Bitchy Ice Queen Category:Year 7 Category:13 Category:BforBerry Category:Jade Category:Evil Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Rachel Berry Category:Users who ship Faberry Category:FABRITTRRY Category:Faberry Category:Fans of Dianna Agron Category:Fans of Lea Michele Category:Fans of Heather Morris Category:FABRITTRRY Category:Evil